


Loneliness-Edward Nashton/Nygma (The Batman 2022)

by KAckerman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (2022), The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Court of Owls, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Forensic Scientist Edward Nygma, Forensics, Gotham City - Freeform, Investigations, Overprotective, Riddler (DCU) Played by Paul Dano, Riddles, Socially Awkward Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: ou are Bruce's sister and have always tried your best to be better and more responsible than with him the meetings and plans for the city, but when your day has been ruined with memories of the past, you meet a new friend.
Relationships: Edward Nashton/Reader, Edward Nygma/You, Riddler/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Loneliness-Edward Nashton/Nygma (The Batman 2022)

The headlines were sure to commemorate this day. Gotham has opened its newest and improved museum and of course they had their special guest, which was my brother and I. The Wayne's and our precious fortune many would say whenever they'd see us twins together. I finished touching up the heavy makeup I had on and got myself dressed into a long expensive dress. Once I was finished I quietly walked over to the farthest room and pressed my ear against the door and lightly knocked on it. 

"Bruce? Are you ready?" There was a long silence until he spoke up which was almost a whisper. "Ready for what?" 

"Today's invitation to the Gotham museum. It's today and of course we were invited." I cheerfully tell him trying to make him happy. I hear Bruce sigh and he slightly opened the door, his dark hair was a mess and his eyes were also dark from losing sleep. 

"Was it today?..i'm not going." Bruce was beginning to close the door on me but I stopped him from doing so, "What the hell, Bruce? People depend on us to-" "I don't give a damn what people say and you shouldn't either. You've changed." Bruce said glaring at me. 

"I've changed? How about you, Bruce? You're always locked up in your room even Alfred is tired of you acting like this-" "Well, that's because you never gave a damn about our parents." Bruce coldly tells me, and that took me off guard. I didn't expect him to tell me that. Bruce stayed quiet when I also did.

Slowly I stepped back and began walking away without looking back. "Is everything alright miss?" Alfred looked at me concerned and stepped closer when he saw me. 

He looked behind me and sounded disappointed, "Master Bruce. I assume isn't joining you this evening, correct?" The tall man walked me out of the manor and opened up the limo who pulled over.

"Correct as always, Alfred. I'm sorry you have to deal with him." Alfred gave me another concerned look and held the car door open. "If you don't mind me saying this..don't forget about your responsibilities." with that he shuts the door and left me thinking. 

********* 

"Thank you for joining us this evening Mrs. Wayne." The lady in charge announced and smiled at the cameras and the other rich people of Gotham who came. "It's a pleasure attending this event ma'am." I smile back and waved at the paparazzi's. 

They were quick to begin asking many questions. "Why didn't Bruce Wayne come to the event?" 

"What do you think of the mayor and his plan for the people of Gotham?" I closed my eyes and felt myself getting a bit dizzy. 

"You never gave a damn about our parents" "Remember your priorities and responsibilities" many thoughts began going through my head and I felt myself becoming sick.

****Flashback****

"Dad look at me!" I exclaimed and giggled when I stood up and waved my hands around. Mom turned around when the lights in the theatre were on and gasped when she realized I was on the edge of the bar which were blocking us from falling down since we were above from the rest of the crowd. 

"Thomas!" My mom shouted at him. My brother let go of my father's hand and dad can running to me and easily place me back to safety. 

"Don't you ever do something like that, (Y/N). Bruce, I told you to look after her." Dad angrily looked at us both and mom stayed quiet.

"You're old enough to know what's right and wrong. Now listen to your brother..let's go." Dad looked away too angry to look at me. Mom took my hand and Bruce's and we began leaving the theatre. 

"When we get home we'll-" "Wayne..." We began walking down a dark alley when a mysterious voice called our last name. My mother held my hand tight and Bruce began to shake. The man who stood in front of us had his face hidden and slowly he pulled something shiny, a gun. He aimed it at me and Bruce. Dad quickly stepped between us and a second later two gunshots were heard.

I opened back my eyes and my hands began to shake when I felt something red on my face. "Mom..Dad?" I looked down and began to scream when I saw their lifeless body on the dirty ground. Mom's favorite pearl necklace was even torn. 

"Bruce! Call for help." I shouted when my brother didn't react and kept on staring at mom and dad. 

********* 

I felt my head go dizzy from the sudden flashbacks and the amount of people calling my name and asking me about Bruce. I excused myself and began to head back inside. The day wasn't working out for me so I got back in the limo, there was traffic and I noticed why. 

Dozens of cars were surrounded to see the police up ahead, "A crime scene." I mutter staring at the scene. I started opening the car door and heading out to investigate the scene, the driver called out my name but I didn't listen and walked ahead. 

There was a crowd whispering among each other and police tape around each corner so citizens won't step on the crime scene. A woman and man were lying on their backs and from what i could tell they were shot due to the small bullet holes in their chest. 

I felt my heart beating slightly faster when the scene reminded me of my parents. "Mrs. Wayne! It's not safe for you here." The driver said pulling me back, I don't know what got over me but I began to run away from my driver. My breathing got heavy and I began to shiver. I had to run faster and ignore how I felt because some people already recognized me by my fancy clothes. 

I headed to a shop nearby tossed my dress and got rid of my heavy makeup. I got dressed like most civilians in Gotham cozy clothes instead of fancy expensive ones. I wrapped my warm scarf around me and hid myself in an alley way.

I breathed in and out slowly trying to calm myself down when I heard footsteps next to me, "Are you okay?" I moved away quick and noticed a strange man wearing glasses looking down at me.

"Whoa I'm sorry it wasnt my intention to scare you. You shouldn't be here alone, some thief of killed might try to take advantage of you." The man said and I had trouble trusting him a bit, his eyes did seem kind though. I didn't talk and just stared at him confused.

"You shouldn't worry about me." He fidgeted with something in his pocket and pulled out an ID. "I-I work with the gcpd." He tried to explain when I slowly stood up straight. "I'm sorry..I just needed a break from.. everything." I finally spoke and looked up at him. "I'm (Y/N)." 

"(Y/N) Wayne?" He asked surprised to see it was me when I nodded my head. 

"That's insane I almost didn't recognize you. I'm a big fan of your family and what they've accomplished."

"That's nice to hear.." I said not wanting to talk more about my parents. "In all honesty you look better without that heavy makeup you usually wear for events." "Oh, so your a stalker then?" I joked. 

"Maybe I am." He said with a smile and looked back at me worried. "Do you feel better now? I noticed your heavy breathing." How long has he been here? Maybe I was too focused on myself that I didn't even hear him nearby. I gotta pay more attention to my surroundings. 

"Yes, I feel a lot better now." I answered with a smile and he returned it. "Good. I know a place where you can feel more relaxed." He began to walk ahead of me and I had to run after him. He is way too fast.

I began catching up to him and wakes side by side now, "Wait! I don't even know your name." The man stopped and turned to look at me. "I can tell you my name, but where's the fun in that?" He's already an unusual man.

I tilted my head not understand why he won't tell me his name. I continued to follow him when he didn't answer his question, so we arrived at the local cemetary. The darker wooded area of it. "So a cemetary will make me more relaxed?" He hummed and came to my side and pointed me to see above a caved area. 

"It works for me..I sleep when you are awake, I am awake when you fall asleep. I can fly but no feathers to aid my flight. What am I?" I turned to him and thought about it for a second.

"Is it..a bat?" I turned to look at him and he nodded. "Good job, (Y/N)." I felt his arm around my shoulder and I tried to step back from the cave. "Ever since I was little I've was terrified of bats. I know the good things in them though."

"And the bad things. They may seem like small creatures but they know how to catch their predators when the time is right." Is he still talking about bats? The man patted my back making me jump up a bit since I was still on edge.

"It's getting late and these streets are dangerous, I'll walk you home." I was surprised when he reached down and grabbed my hand now. What will people say? Will they still recognize me without makeup on? Slowly we reached the gates to my home and we stopped. 

"You've been brought back to safety Mrs. Wayne." "Please don't call me that, it makes me feel old. Just call me, (Y/N), like earlier."

"Will do, (Y/N), and please stay safe. We'll see each other real soon." The man pushed his glasses up and leaned down to quickly place a kiss on my forehead. I felt my blood rising up to my cheeks. I was about to ask do his name now but someone shouted my name and I looked back to see Alfred opening up the gates and running to me.

"Thank heavens you are safe or I would've gone out the streets to bring your ass back home. Come on now, Bruce was even willing to out and search for you." Alfred hurriedly said when he pulled me close to him and began asking me what happened to my dress. I kept on looking back to where the strange man left. I do hope to know his name soon.


End file.
